


Airplane - Jinson

by lovejinson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Airplanes, Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, GOT7 - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Love Hotels, M/M, Porn With Plot, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Top Jackson Wang, lovethemwithmyfullheart, too much smut in here xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejinson/pseuds/lovejinson
Summary: Jackson and Jinyoung are in a relationship which not everyone knows about. When Jinyoung puts Jackson in his place once again, he finds the young man deserves a lesson.~Or Jackson who satisfies Jinyoung during their flight with a little bonus in the evening.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Airplane - Jinson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! It's the first time I've written such a long OS >.< I was inspired by the endless moments of both of them at airports around the world. And their Vlives in the hotel room xD  
> I hope you'll like it.  
> Big thanks to defsprince who helped me with it<3
> 
> Stay safe and love youself<3

"Seunie. Please stop this," Jinyoung whispered to the older who was standing close behind him and resting his chin on his shoulder. The two stood together with their friends at the airport and waited for them to get through the checkpoint while they were photographed and filmed from every possible angle. Actually, they were used to this as it happened every time, but Jackson's behavior made him unusually nervous.

"Why? I'm tired and it's very comfortable," he replied and stood even closer to him snuggling his upper body against Jinyoung's back.

"You know exactly why..." the younger tried to hide the dark red shimmer behind his mask. It was well known how close the two were, but only a handful knew how close they really were. Not even all of the boys knew and that's why Jinyoung wanted to play it safe.

"I'm just standing behind you baby...it's not like I'm going to get you laid right here and now-" instantly he turned to him, looking at him with big eyes, before punching him on the chest. Amused by his reaction, Jackson laughed and grinned at him with his eyes. Their actions weren't ignored with the result that not a second later countless girls started giggling and taking pictures of them.

"They're so cute together"  
"Wanggae Parkgae"  
" They' re so real" were just a few sentences the two heard as they sank into a sea of camera flashes.

"Please just cut it out" the younger one mumbled into his mask and pulled his cap deeper into his face before turning around again and walking on. Although a grin formed on Jackson's lips, he was boiling inside. He hated the fact he was not allowed to show how much he loved Jinyoung in public and sometimes he didn't make it easier for him. Yes, they had decided not to tell anyone or do anything like that, but he struggled more and more. Annoyed, he followed his group, hurrying through the control before they made their way to their plane. They were late, as usually.

"How long are we flying again?" Mark asked into the round while everyone was looking for their seat.

"14 hours" JB answered and sat down beside the oldest. Jackson also sat down one row in the back next to Jinyoung who looked at him in surprise.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you want me to sit next to you?" the older asked in a harsh tone and let himself fall into the seat.

"N-no..." Jinyoung spoke softly and looked away in shame. He still felt bad about how he treated Jackson earlier. Actually, he didn't mean to, but he was just scared. He made him nervous and embarrassed as well when it was just the two of them in one room, so how would it look if it happened in public?

"You should fasten your seatbelt, nyeong" he suddenly heard and pulled him out of his daydreams before Jackson leaned over and fastened his seatbelt.

"You shouldn't tease me too much. Otherwise I will do things here which I would rather do in a bedroom," he whispered to the black-haired man and tightened his belt to make Jinyoung whimper softly.

"You're giving me a real hard time, baby. I just love to see you embarrassed like that," the older continued, and sat down properly again, ignoring the shocked look on his boyfriend's face. Most of the time he knew when Jackson was joking and he was more than sure he wasn't doing right now, so he swallowed hard.

Jinyoung was a master in teasing Jackson and the Chinese man could endure a lot, but he had his limits too, just like now. That' s why it was his turn now. Now he started his game and this time he would show no mercy. Like that Jackson ignored him for a while, paid absolutely no attention, which made the younger one quickly realized. He knew exactly Jackson was angry with him and this made him nervous. He was unpredictable, especially when he was angry.

"Seun-ah?" the younger one quietly turned to him, trying to recognize his face, since it was night. Only by the small light that was still burning on Jaebum's seat he could tell he was sleeping. He looked disappointed at his beloved, looked at his face, his body and got stuck with his hands. He had folded them into each other, his phone in between, which caused the black-haired man to smile a little. He was always ready to take a call.

"I' m sorry, Seunie... I didn't mean to push you away like that. I... I was just scared" he whispered and put his hand on Jacksons. He looked around briefly, made sure everyone around them were sleeping before he moved closer to him and leaned against him.

"I'll make it up to you as soon as we land" convinced by his words he leaned against him more as Jackson's rough voice scared him.

" After we' ve landed?" As if he hadn't slept at all, he opened his eyes and looked at Jinyoung's shocked face.

"You want to keep me waiting this long?" Clarifying this, he put a hand on his leg, close to his middle, but not close enough. Nervously, Jinyoung pressed his lips together, he swallowed visibly before putting his hand on Jackson's.

"H- here? N-no definitely n-nhn~" without letting him finish, Jackson tightened his grip and bent over to his ear.

"Go to the bathroom and open the door when I knock."

"W-what?"

"Do it. Otherwise I will do here whatever I want to do there with you" he replied and looked him intensely in the eyes. Jinyoung's face turned dark red, he didn't know what to say when he found himself and his voice again.

"Forget that right now" nervously but assertively he removed Jackson's hand from his thigh and turned back to his normal position, hiding his red face.

"Come on Jinyoungie. I just want to hug you for two minutes. Otherwise I'll drag you here on my lap and everyone will see it and take pictures. You don't want Bam to tease you about it" Jackson kept trying to wrap his lover around his finger, knowing he was about to give in.

"Please Baby" he breathed against Jinyoung's silky skin, leaned forward, and kissed his neck barely visible. "Fuck" A few seconds passed before a click was heard and Jinyoung slowly stood up.

Without even looking at him, he walked through the long corridor and disappeared into the small toilet as ordered. Smiling, Jackson watched everything, his gaze never leaving his boyfriend for a second while he sat upright. His hands clawed into the armrests, his ankles were already white, and his veins were clearly visible while he impatiently counted to ten. He bit much too hard on the inside of his lip, closing his eyes briefly before he couldn't take it anymore. Quickly, the brown-haired man unbuckled his belt, stood up and tried to join his lover as inconspicuously as possible. For a moment he looked in both directions of the plane, making sure no one was watching him before he knocked softly against the door and entered. A broad smile formed on Jackson's lips as he saw Jinyoung waiting for him, nervous and with red cheeks.

"I swear, if anyone saw you-" the black-haired man started, but Jackson interrupted him by taking him in his arms and squeezing him tight.

"Aah. I've wanted to do this all day long" ashamed of his words, Jinyoung's cheeks only turned darker before he pouts and put his arms around his neck and returned his hug.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked with a smile and slipped his fingers through Jackson's soft hair.

"The question should rather be, what am I going to do with you" he answered his question, whispered into his ear in a deep voice, which gave the younger one goose bumps.

"I warn you, Seunie! All you said was hug- Mmh~" Jackson didn't let him finish, his plan had been in place since they boarded the plane, and nothing would stop him now. He kissed his neck desperately, sucking on his boyfriend's paper-thin skin again and again, making the black-haired man breathe heavily.

"J-jack..." he gasped, struggling against his rising boner as his fingers clawed harder into Jackson's hair. Without restraint, the older one continued, biting his skin from time to time and making him moan softly.

"You teased me a lot today, baby...I think I'm allowed to do that now, too" he whispered into his ear before his hands slowly slipped towards his pants.

"I wasn't teasing you..." Jinyoung defended himself and wanted to hold out his hands but Jackson didn’t consider it as an opinion. Quickly, he freed himself, turned their position and press him against the door. He pinned his hands above his head and looked at him with dangerously dark eyes, which made Jinyoung understand quickly what kind of situation he was in.

"H-hyung...please" nervously he returned his gaze, tried to move, but the Chinese-man was stronger. A dirty grin flickered on Jackson's lips, much too eager he bit his lip and tried to control himself, but his boyfriend knew exactly which buttons to push.

"You shouldn't call me _Hyung_ if you want to stop me, baby" he said and moved closer to his lips. As if he just realized what he was saying, Jinyoung's eyes widened, a soft cursing escaped him, making Jackson smile even more.

"Does that mean you won't stop me?" he asked teasingly and kissed his jaw.

"If the others suspect a single thing, this will be your last time with me" Jinyoung answered him darkly, but he couldn't deny the bulge in his pants anymore.

"Then I should fuck you really good, so you won't get such thoughts anymore" before he could answer him offended, Jackson already forced his lips on him. At first the younger one was still tense, wanted to defend himself, but he became weak. So unbelievably weak, and this only because of his passionate kisses, which he gave him without interruption. Gently Jackson's hands slipped away from his thin wrists, down to his pants to slowly open them.

"You said you'd make up for teasing me like that, baby" his hand slipped across Jinyoung's bright red cheek, down to his neck where he rested. He felt the younger one swallow once, saw his eyes fixed on his lips before their eyes meet.

"On your knees, baby," the older demanded softly, his voice rough and deep, making Jinyoung shiver. Hesitantly, he moved down on him as ordered, pulling his half-open pants down to his knees before his lips devoted themselves to his clothed erection.

"I'II give you five minutes. If the problem is still there, I won't hold back anymore" A tense grunt came over Jackson's lips as he buried his fingers in Jinyoung's black curly hair.

"Who says I'm taking this long?" he blinked at him from below, licked his lip and pulled the thin cloth of his boxers down to his knees.

"So convinced of you, Nyeongie? "he replied almost growling, but the younger one didn't answer. He licked once over his length, ended at the tip before took him completly in his mouth. Much too slowly he began to move his head up and down, again and again he loosened himself to lick over his sensitive tip, almost driving the older one out of his mind. Jackson's hand found his way back to his cheek, he circled his thumb over his cheek a few times before he clawed his fingers back into his hair and pressed him closer. His action made Jinyoung choke, but Jackson could barely hold back, everything about the younger made him crazy.

"N-not that hard," Jinyoung whispered to him as he briefly loosened and pressing his hip against the wall. For a moment, he looked up at the brown-haired man, his eyes tearing up, shining slightly in the poorly lit cabin before he went on and took him in again.

"And yet you take me in your mouth like this again, Jinyoungie. You are just too good for me," he continued teasing his boyfriend, trying to drive it along, but the younger one had always been good with his lips.

"Fuck" escaped him quietly, he lowered his voice as best he could, but the little smile on Jinyoung's lips didn't go unnoticed. Attracted by what he was doing, his grip only got tighter before he pushed him once deeper before pulled him away from him. No matter how much he wanted it, how much he wanted to come between his sweet lips, even more he wanted to push the man in front of him to his limits, to annoy him and make him whimper and beg.

"Fuck the 5 minutes" Far too quickly, he forced his lips on him, involved him in a heated kissing session, before he separated from him again and turned him around.

"Seunie" he whispered breathlessly, looked shyly at him before looking forward as he blushed when he noticed he was able to see himself. Jackson gave him a quick look over his shoulder before he pulled his pants down to his knees and positioned himself behind him. He didn't want to wait any longer, not a second more. Jinyoung moaned once before Jackson put his hand in his mouth.

"We're not alone here, baby," he whispered in his ear as he sank completely into him. Painfully he moaned in Jackson's hand, his fingers clawing into the small tray in front of him, while Jackson waited a moment.

"Look at you, Jinyoungie. So incredibly sexy. I could look at you like this for hours" Jackson whispered into his ear, kissed his warm skin and looked at him intensely. Jinyoung's cheeks turned a deep red, which only made the older ones more turned on. He knew exactly how ashamed he was right now, but he loved it. He loved his embarrassed manner, the attitude he only showed towards him.

"I can't wait till we get to the hotel"

"S-shut up," the younger one just grumbled. Actually, he hated to show his soft side, the one he became weak and let everything happen to him, but Jackson always made sure he didn't feel dirty. That's why he did it anyways, that’s why he feel comfortable even when they did such things in such a place.

"I can see how much you like it," he whispered again, thrusting hard into him, which made Jinyoung moan softly again.

"You should be hearing much more about how sexy you are. How you move, walk, your voice, God Jinyoung I can't get enough of it" While Jackson continued to talk in ecstasy, he rolled his hip into his own again and again, causing the younger one to moan constantly.

"Fuck, fuck," he heard the younger one says over and over again. Slowly he became faster with his movements, the lust in him grew more and more and Jinyoung's presence did not minimize it at all. Hypnotized, he looked into his face, his hand loosened from his mouth in order to put it around his collar to see even more of his wonderful expression.

"Seunie... please. T-the others...t-they will notice" he tried to say as quietly as possible between his whimpering, but he could hardly hide his voice. Grinning, Jackson followed his request, getting faster and harder as his grip tightened, causing him to lose his breath a little. Depressed by this, the younger one moved against him, desperately opening his lips to moan, but hardly a sound came out. A raspy 'Hyung' slipped out of him, while his grip around the shelf only got tighter.

"I-I... just like that" he brought out with his eyes closed tight. Jackson pulled him closer, kissed his neck before leaning back to his ear. "Come for me, baby. Be a good boy for me." Just as those words had left him, he felt Jinyoung tightening, allowing himself to fall into his orgasm without restraint. Before he could moan Jackson's name too loudly, he turned his face towards him, covering their lips and stifled his voice. His fingers had wrapped around Jinyoung's throbbing erection, helping him to come more. The tight feeling around his Cock drives him crazy, he wanted to trust again into him, but he knows he could hurt him like that. With a frustrated moan he pulled out of him, just like the black haired one in front of him, he put his hand on his boner and brought himself closer to his orgasm. Deep in the feeling that was building up in his belly he didn't notice how Jinyoung got down on his knees again, put his hand around himself and split his lips a little bit.

"Let me help you Hyung" his voice was soft, hardly heard, and yet it drove Jackson insane. He didn't let him ask twice, clawing his fingers in his hair again, pressing his head against his cock and biting his lip harshly to hide his own voice. Meanwhile, Jinyoung's hands slid under Jackson's shirt, up over his abs to his ribs and pressed his nails into his skin to pull down again. The burning sensation on his skin gave Jackson the rest, causing him to come with a gasping 'fuck' in the black-haired man's mouth and finally look forward to his desired orgasm. Without saying another word, he dropped against the door and sighed contentedly. The younger one below him swallowed, he licked over his tip one last time before stood up.

"Are you pleased?" he asked with red cheeks and a rough voice. With a little grin on his lips he wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb and pulled him closer by his chin to kiss him.

"For now, yes" he answered and ran through Jinyoungs soft hair.

"Tzz" offended, Jinyoung turned away once more and dressed again, wiping the mess off before looking at him. The other had dressed too and leaned casually against the door, returning his gaze.

" Something like this will never happen again, understand?"

"Don't say things like that," he answered laughing and hugged the black-haired man, which he returned after a moment.

"Idiot..." escaped him softly, but he held the older one closer. For a short moment the two stayed like that, enjoyed their warmth and closeness, before they separated again and shared a short kiss.

"Go first. I'll wait a moment," he whispered against Jinyoung's full lips before unlocking the door. Understandingly, he nodded, sticking his head outside shyly before entered the narrow hallway and disappeared from Jackson's gaze. As before, he waited, counting to ten, but this time more patiently before he went back with a smile on his lips. Everyone was still sitting in their seats, everyone was asleep, except Jaebum, who was reading a book. Jackson threw a quick look at him, which the older returned, but there was something strange in his eyes. Stunned, he went on, sat down, but Jaebum's gaze didn't let go of him.

_What was that? He seemed almost like he was angry. Or annoyed? Had he noticed anything?_ Strained, Jackson tried to find out what he had seen when Jinyoung reached for his hand, looking at him worried.

"Seunie? Everything okay?" confusion and anxiety lays in his face, which Jackson never liked. "Everything okay, baby," he replied quietly, leaning a little closer to him, and wrapped his hand around his own.

"Get some sleep now, okay"

"Okay" he gave him a little smile before leaning his head on Jackson's shoulder and closing his eyes. Happy that his boyfriend obeyed him, he gave him a kiss on his head and held his hand a little tighter It was one of those moments when the young Chinese was thoroughly happy. He was incredibly happy, but on the other hand he had certain worries. Jaebum was one of those who didn't know about their relationship yet and this worried him. Only Mark and Youngjae knew about their little secret.

Even if he tried to get some sleep like his boyfriend next to him, he didn't make it. Too many thoughts tormented him, and this made their flight went long and hard for Jackson. Arriving in New York the group split up. Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom and Jinyoung wanted to go to the city, while the others wanted to go to the hotel and the group separated for the rest of the day.

"Take care, you Dorks" Jaebum said to the four younger ones before he turned away with a grin and went to Mark. Jackson went with the older ones as well, but his gaze stayed with Jinyoung longer than he wanted to admit.

"Take care," he said from afar, much too softly, but Jinyoung smiled at him understandably.

"Come on Jinyoung-Hyung!" Youngjae yelled all over the place, tearing the two love birds out of their world and making them go separate ways for the day. While Jinyoung spent the day sightseeing and eating lots of food, Jackson took it easy and enjoyed a good wine together with the others.

"Ah. I'm still not used to flying for such a long time," Mark moaned and laid his head back on his neck while the others just smiled.

"It's really exhausting, but I always have time to read something in peace," JB replied and took a sip of the pompously large glass before looking at Jackson.

" At least most of the time," he added, darkening his eyes.

"What?" he hissed and looked away after making intense eye contact.

"You know exactly what I mean" he answered Jackson and their tense situation slowly filled the whole room. Mark also noticed something bothering their Leader, but he also saw it wasn't about him.

"I'm going out for some fresh air" he said to the two of them, waited a moment for their reaction, but none came. Offended by this, the older got up and walked towards the door, while the other two were still silent.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so pissed at me?" Jackson asked when he saw their Hyung leaving the restaurant and turned his head back to the man opposite him.

"You tell me. Should I have a reason to be pissed?" he hissed at him with folded arms as he leaned into his chair. Jackson's eyes widened briefly, his heart beat racing and he got nervous. There was a reason he didn't want to tell JB. He was Jinyoung's best friend for years. They knew each other like no one else and Jackson had respect for that. Huge respect.

"There's no reason," he answered him in a dry voice. Their eyes lay untiringly on each other, a tense silence developed in the otherwise noisy restaurant before JB's next question brought their situation to a new climax.

"You and Jinyoung are sleeping together, aren't you?" Jackson's heart stopped beating for a seond before he answered way too quickly.

"No"

"Don't lie to me"

"Yes" he corrected and broke their eye contact. Jaebum's eyes became smaller, his fingers slowly contracted into fists. He couldn't believe it, even though he had suspected it for a long time.

"Who knows all about it ?" he asked, clenching his teeth tight.

"Mark. And Youngjae" Jackson didn't even try to talk his way out of it. He knew he would only leave this table alive if he was honest with their leader.

"What?! Mark? Why didn't he say anything?" his voice changed instantly when he heard the older's name, which made Jackson look at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Never mind! That's not the point... you bang my best friend and you don't even tell me a word! How long did you plan on playing this game?" now definitely upset, the older one leaned forward on his elbow as to avoid hissing through the whole Restaurant and looked at Jackson with pissed eyes.

"This isn't a game, JB. Don't you dare call our relationship a game! You can throw anything you want at me but not that! This man is my life and you as his best friend will not stand in my way either" Jackson also leaned forward, clenched his hands tight and returned his gaze.

"Of course, I respect your relationship. But it doesn't change my feelings for him," he added, quieter than before. Both seemed tense, the air was thick enough to cut, when Jaebum relaxed and leaned against the back of the chair again.

"Okay," he said, shrugging his shoulders and took another sip. Perplexed by his change of mind Jackson blinked at him with big eyes and open mouth.

"W-what?"

"I said okay" again he just twitched, but this time with a grin on his lips.

"I just wanted to know how serious you were about him" Jackson heard his words but still looked at him confused, tried to say something, but he just stuttered around.

"What, but- you- you're not pissed?"

"No. If you want to be together, okay. But-" Jackson listened intently, his clear, deep voice

sends shivers down his spine.

"If you ever make my best friend cry, I'll kill you."

"Now you sound like his dad"

"That was the goal" a broad grin formed on Jaebum's lips, while Jackson's pulse slowly calmed down again. He could've sworn the older one was gonna kill him. Sill with this thought on his mind he asked once more to confirm.

" You sure it's okay?"

"It is. If the two of you are happy, so am I" he answered and smiled honestly at him, which made Jackson's cheeks blush easily.

"I really thought you'd kill me...that's why I was afraid to tell you" he mumbled to himself and reached for his glass.

"I'd rather kill Mark for not telling me a word" visibly offended, the older puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms in front of his chest while Jackson raised his eyebrow in amazement.

" You wanna tell me something, Jaebummie?"

"No"

"Sure?"

"Yes!" now it was the black-haired one who got red cheeks. Although Jackson wanted to know more and was about to ask further the others entered the restaurant and made ended their conversation. Jinyoung also entered the expensive restaurant, chatted with Bambam and joined his Hyungs when he noticed the tense mood of the two. They looked at him briefly, smiled, Jackson's gaze lingered on him longer as they returned to their conversation, confusing the younger one even more.

_What did they have? Did I do something wrong?_ Jinyoung wondered, thought about it half the evening but eventually he had forgotten or at least repressed it. The evening got late, a lot of wine was flowing, everybody had fun and laughed, when it didn't take long and they were asked to pay, because the restaurant would have closed hours already. The young men split up, while Mark and JB had a few words with their manager, the rest of the group went to their rooms and tried to get over their jet lag. Jackson decided to take a short shower and write some more mails when his tiredness started to show and went to bed. But as soon as he had turned off the light and snuggled into the mattress, he heard a soft knocking at his door. Annoyed, he sighed loudly and flipped the blanket off again before stood up and blinked through the spy. A broad smile formed instantly when he saw Jinyoung standing nervously in front of the door, looking around him.

"Jinyoung"? What are you doing here?" he asked grinning as he opened the door and leaned against the frame. Instantly a dark shimmer settled on Jinyoung's cheeks, still nervous, he looked around, playing with his fingers before he pulled himself together and stepped closer to Jackson.

"I-I...well...I wanted to ask if...could I sleep at your place?" he stuttered out, much too unsure why he could slap himself. Jackson's grin grew wider, dirtier and it made him incredibly happy that his baby asked so shyly for something so banal.

"Come in" he said and grabbed his wrist, closed the door with a skillful kick and pulled him into a warm hug.

"How was your Day? Did you have fun with the others?" he asked, separated himself from the younger and kissed him briefly.

"It was very interesting. We did a sightseeing tour and took lots of pictures. We almost lost Youngjae in a park for a short time, but he was just playing with a few dogs so we found him quickly" euphorically he told him about his day, the happy sparkle in his eyes fascinated Jackson, he smiled at him in love and listened while stroking his hair.

"And yours?" he asked with obvious interest after he finished.

"Pretty good. I was just glad when I finally got into the shower. I didn't want to get out" Jackson replied laughing, his hand sliding from Jinyoung's hair to his cheek and stroking it with his thumb. The younger one closed his eyes with relish, enjoying the missing touch from him, leaving a barely audible sighing over his lips.

"Let's sleep" Jackson whispered against his lips, provokingly close, but moving away as fast as he approached, causing him to open his eyes again.

"Mhm" agreeing he nodded before taking his hand and moving to bed. Again, Jackson was ready as he had been a few minutes ago, cuddled up and ready to wander into the land of dreams, but this time with wonderful society. Satisfied, he wrapped his muscular arm around Jinyoung's waist, drawing him even closer and burying his face in his neck, making the younger one giggle wearily.

"Night Seunie" he muttered almost half asleep and pressed himself closer to the older one, unaware of what he was causing. Jackson's hand slid slowly from his hip to his thigh, he stayed there for a short time before started stroking up and down.

"Seun-ah, haven't you had enough for today?" the younger asked grumbling, but his rising goose bumps betrayed him instantly.

"Jinyoungie~ I can never get enough of you. Your lips, your body. Your voice" he whispered to him in reply before started to give breathy kisses. Every exposed space his shirt didn't cover was kissed by Jackson, his neck, on his shoulder, behind his ear, everywhere he went as his hand continued to slide across his leg.

"S-seunie" thoughtfully Jinyoung tried to control his voice, grabbing his hand, and stopping him with it but his lips continued to attack him.

"I know you missed me too, baby," he gently sucked on the skin behind Jinyoung's ear, playing with it between his teeth and getting exactly the reaction he wanted from him. Quietly, his lover tried to hide his whimpers, but the part Jackson was working on was his secret weakness.

"I hate you"

"I know, baby" sure enough the younger one gave in, he bent over him, turning his face on his chin more in his direction before he had his lips on his own. Hungrily he kissed him as if he hadn't done it for weeks, turning him more towards himself to lay between his legs and feel more of him. But Jinyoung also got into the mood, his hands slipped under Jackson's shirt over his back and stayed there while he returned his countless kisses.

"I really missed you, Hyung," he whispered into the older's ear as Jackson almost lost his shit, continued on his neck, causing him to shiver and immediately become harder. He loved it how Jinyoung knew exactly which buttons to press to tease him.

"Don't play with fire if you can't control it," he replied, grinning unbelievably dirty as he got up and took off his shirt in one go.

"Who says I can't co-aah" without warning Jackson moved his hand to his hard one, placed some pressure on his erection and ended up with a wonderful groan.

"Oh Baby" the older only giggled, continued to massage calmly, while the man under him arched his back slightly with pleasure.

"I love it when you always pretend to be so innocent but actually love what I do to you" his hand loosened from him, letting Jinyoung take a short breath while pulling down his pajama pants along with the boxer and watching his work.

"T-that's not true at all!" the younger one protested, looking at him with his eyes slightly closed, but his bright red cheeks and his rapid breathing betrayed him. Amused, Jackson bent over him again, his hand disappearing under the white shirt while he muttered against his lips.

"Then shall I stop?" his fingers circled on his muscles, he ran his nails over his warm skin, making him breathe even harder.

"No..." he whispered softly and turned his face away.

"Say it clearer, baby," he ordered, biting his ear seductively. There was a short pause before the following words slipped across his lips causing him to wrap his arms around his neck.

"I don't want you to stop Seunie Make me happy…make me _yours_ " Amazed by his words, Jackson's eyes widened briefly as he bound their lips eagerly and rubbed his hip against his naked mid impatiently.

"One day you will be my death for sure" Jackson's words made Jinyoung smile while helping him to take off his shirt until he lay completely naked under him. He could hardly wait to feel his lips on his body. As if he had read his mind, Jackson started to give him kisses everywhere. Starting at his neck, he slid lower kiss by kiss, lingering briefly on his ribs, giving him a dark mark before going deeper and ending at the insides of his thighs. Again, he immortalized himself, bit gently down while hearing a soft hissing noise, making him look up with a grin. Without releasing eye contact, he spread his legs more and licked once along his full length before swallowed him completely, making the younger one groan in satisfaction. Far too gently he moved his head up and down, driving Jinyoung insane, causing him to claw his fingers into the dark curls far too vigorously and move his hips to help. The elder let him do it calmly, took in as much of him as he could and listened excitedly to the wonderful melody Jinyoung was giving off. However, when he noticed him speeding up, he slowed him down, his hands grabbed his hips and removed his mouth from his hard one, causing Jinyoung to groan in frustration.

"So needy," Jackson said, licking across his swollen lip before lifting Jinyoung's hip and pulling him closer. With pure pleasure he licked over his hole, poked against it lightly and got completely new noises out of Jinyoung, before slowly inserting his tongue into him. His move sent Jinyoung into a new world of lust, his fingers clenched his hair more tightly and his legs slowly lost their strength now resting on Jackson's broad shoulders.

"Seun-ah, I-I...don't...mhm-" While Jinyoung tried to explain to his beloved one how he wouldn't last much longer, the older one pushed his tongue deeper into him, sucking gently on his hole before stopped and looked at the younger one with attention. His chest moved up and down much too fast, his eyes shimmering slightly in the moderately lit room, but the dark cheeks could not be missed, which made Jackson's heart flutter. They were hardly further than the foreplay and yet the younger one already looked so destroyed which made him incredibly proud and happy.

"P-please...don't tease me anymore..." Jinyoung mumbled, his hands moving to Jackson's cheeks to make clear to him what he should do. Jackson just looked at him calmly, a little smile on his lips before he nodded, placed one last kiss on his tip before getting up.

"Wait a minute" he said and got up, went to his bag while Jinyoung just nodded and turned to his side to take a breath. He heard a soft rustle, a click before his boyfriend came back to bed, lay down behind him. He kissed the back of his neck again, gestured him with his hand to bend his leg and stroked it reassuringly before slowly entering him. Knowing that their position was a bit more painful at first, he waited longer than usual, Jinyoung's painful gasping told him more than clearly that he had to be gentle. Meanwhile, he gently touched his thigh, his hip, up his arm and kissed him everywhere he could. After a long moment, he felt Jinyoung relaxing, turning his head back a little and looked at him, indicating him that it was now okay. Turned on to the maximum, Jackson grabbed his cheek, turning him more towards himself and kissing him as he slowly pulled out, only to thrust back into him with a certain thrust. Loudly the younger moaned into their kiss, his fingers clawing into the sheets and into Jackson's hip as the older one repeated it, entering deeper this time. Again, he moaned, releasing himself from their kiss and gasping for air, while the older one continued slowly and regularly.

"Fuck. Baby relax... you' re tight as hell," Jackson growled against his soft skin, biting into it as his hand grabbed the younger one's hips for better control.

"Seun-ah" he whimpered, mixed with a moan, which encouraged the older one to push even harder into him.

"You feel so fucking good, you're so perfect, Jinyoungie" slowly Jackson couldn't hide his fast breathing anymore either, he gently grabbed into the black hair with his free hand before he buried his fingers in it and pulled him more towards himself.

"Let me hear your beautiful voice, nyoungie. Let everyone know who you belong to" Jinyoung's mind had been clouded for a long time, the otherwise conscientious man could barely catch a clear thought, which caused him to do what Jackson told him most of the time. Love-drunk, he moaned more, louder, and this drove Jackson almost crazy.

"God... that's it, baby. Such a good boy for me" he whispered into his ear, embarrassed the younger one to the ground with his words, but he would take revenge on him at a later time. As soon as Jackson had praised him with his dirty words, he became faster, sloppy, as his patience slowly came to an end. Skillfully, he reached under Jinyoung's thigh, lifted it up to get to his throbbing cock to satisfy his lover even more.

"You okay like that-"

"Yes! Yes...j-just go on, please," Jinyoung interrupted him immediately and moved his hip nervously against him.

"Don't--don't stop. I-I- just- mhmm" without being able to form a complete sentence, his orgasm overwhelmed him far too quickly and his voice didn't just stay in their room while Jackson helped him, moving his hand faster until every single drop had left his body. Exhausted, the younger one leaned against him, searching for his hand, which was back on his hip, before he slowly turned his face towards Jackson's.

"You too, Seunie" he mumbled embarrassed, breathing heavily, while he moved his hip slowly, powerlessly again.

"Fuck, you're really too good for me" Jackson growled, tightened his grip once more before he started moving again.

"If I hurt you, tell me straight away," he panted, looking him firmly in his dark eyes, while the young man nodded understandingly and pressed his hip further back, allowing Jackson to push deeper into him. Even If Jackson tried to control himself, he really didn't want to hurt him, but the knot in his lower region was slowly loosening as well which made him rougher than he wanted. Not fast but hard he moved his hips slowly but hard into him, he gasped loud and clawed his fingers deeper into the younger one hips, before he finally reached his orgasm and came inside him. His heavy breathing mixed with Jinyoungs whimpering before his grip loosened and he let himself fall halfway down on him.

"Sorry..." he sighed, still breathless as he stroked his hair softly. He tried to pull out, but Jinyoung stopped him, held him in place by his hip.

"Jinyoung"? Did--did I hurt you-"

"N-no...I-I...j-just stay like this for a few more minutes" the black-haired man couldn't tell how much his cheeks were burning because of his own words, but he had lost his restraints a long time ago, which meant that this little detail wouldn't matter anymore. However, Jackson's face also became unusually dark when he realized what Jinyoung had just said.

"J-jin- I had no idea how naughty you were," he teased him as soon as he was able to control himself again and hugged him.

"Just be quiet" he whispered, although he snuggled up more to his beloved boyfriend. He just wanted to feel him, he didn't want it to be over yet, he loved him and this moment too much. Therefore, they stayed like this, enjoyed their warmth, and calm down from their high when Jackson noticed Jinyoung's regular breathing.

"Baby? Don't fall asleep while I'm still inside you"

" Don't sleep. Just tired," he mumbled, which made Jackson giggle.

"Don't laugh... it feels weird..."

"Not only for you" he replied teasingly and finally pulled out him, careful not to lose the condom, as he was completely soft. A last soft whimper came over his boyfriends lips, before Jackson stood up for a moment, cleaned him and got a towel to do the same to Jinyoung, before he lay down next to him again and cuddled up to him.

"Mhm I love you, Jinyoungie," he whispered against his cheek, kissed it, then his lips, as they both froze when they heard a voice.

"Yah! When I said it' s okay for me, I didn't mean you could fuck him senseless now, you idiot!" Jaebum screamed through the wall at an unbelievable volume, which made Jackson break their kiss and answer him.

"You didn't say I wasn't allowed to" his voice echoed through half the floor, curiously waiting to hear if he would get an answer, but there was silence. Jinyoung below him didn't understand what was happening here. Only the shameful feeling of being heard when he was losing his mind was bothering him.

"What does he mean Seunie?" he asked in confused why Jackson devoted himself again to his boyfriend below him.

"Well... it could be that he knows about us..."

"What?" in surprise, he wanted to lean up and turned on his back when an unbelievable pain went through him and he immediately wound himself on his side again.

"Nyoungie? I've hurt you after all. Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" He looked at the younger one with worry and wanted to do something to help him, but he didn't know how.

"Why do you never stop me? I always tell you to tell me clearly" he scolded him instead but looked at him incredibly sorry.

"It's alright Seunie... just tell me what you talked about" he answered him and pulled him down by his upper arm in order to lay behind him again.

"Just give me a hug, okay?" he added. He could barely hold himself up on his side, so he needed him to be supportive. Yes, he knew he told him every time to say something. But the realization that he made him happy and satisfied like no other could, by just letting him do it stopped him every time. Jackson always treated him as if he was the most important person on earth and he wanted to give him back some of his love, even if it meant he would be laughed at the next day by the others.

"Stubborn."

"Control freak"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, tell me what Jaebum-Hyung said" he skillfully changed the subject, making Jackson growl grumpy.

"He asked me if we sleep together. I wanted to lie because I was scared as hell, but he didn't believe me."

"Of course not. You can't lie at all, " Jinyoung giggled tiredly, earning a light slap on his butt.

"Ouch! I'm in pain enough already!"

"Should I kiss it instead?" he asked as a joke and raised one eyebrow.

"I would prefer" he replied as he felt Jackson's lips already on his soft skin.

"Better"?

"Much better" both laughed quietly before snuggling up again.

"How did he react? I guess not too bad or is this such a situation where this was our last time and you'll be gone tomorrow?" Jinyoung joked quietly, but inside he was afraid of it.

"You really thought of me that way? I would never do this to you." Offended by his question his voice became more serious and made Jinyoung immediately realize how stupid his fear was.

"I' m sorry...I didn't mean it like that" even though he was in pain he turned to the older one, put his hand on his cheek and kissed him, calming him down by doing so.

"He said he was okay with it. He'd just kill me if I ever hurt you. Man, he sounded just like your dad. He got angrier about Mark knowing and not telling him," he said after they separated their lips again.

"And now I get it. When you mentioned Mark's name, we were no longer relevant " Jackson's confused look only amused him even more, but he was definitely too tired to explain this chapter to him.

"Tomorrow...tomorrow I'll explain it to you" he murmured against his lips before burying his face in his chest, hinting that he really wanted to sleep now.

"All right, baby. But tomorrow, you'll tell me all the gossip you have about them. I'll really let you sleep now" he hugged him with a smile, kissed his head before he could finally give him the sleep he needed.

"Mmm...love you Jackson-ah " was the last thing Jackson heard as he too fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> defsprince has written a really funny sequel to this. Please give him a little suport and read it by any chance. It is a markbum


End file.
